


Subdued

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha!Leo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Branding, Breeding, Discussion of Non-Consensual Body Modification, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Verse, Omega!Takumi, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Past/Referenced Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted Affection, bathroom denial, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Nohr conquers their eastern counterparts and enforces a cruel reign. Years of occupation have left the once proud Hoshidan prince as nothing but a slave to his master's whims.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so I don't usually write/post outright non-con, but that's what this story is. Just in case you didn't read the tags or warnings, I'll repeat.
> 
> This story has elements of non-con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a request to write another chapter for this, but chronologically this comes before the originally posted chapter. I figured it would be less obnoxious if this was just the new first chapter. Sorry for the confusion, it will probably happen again.
> 
> Anyways, MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNINGS for gang rape, sexual slavery, mind break, and Alpha-Voice-Being-Employed-As-Roofies

The door heavy door before him cracked open. He couldn’t see -- his eyes had been so well adjusted to the darkness over the past week. He’d been shivering and sweating and  _ leaking _ and he was just relieved that the torture was finally over. Never, not in a million years had he expected to present as an Omega. Mama promised that she would explain once he’d ridden out his first heat, but those seven days were the most humiliating experience of his life. Humping at a pillow and slipping his fingers between his legs just chasing that sweet relief...

But he knew immediately that this wasn’t Mama at the door. As soon as the heavy barrier opened he was assaulted by the scent of Alpha, and the silhouette of two men stood starkly against the bright light. One whistled when he saw him, and the other grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out into the open. There were even more men in the hall, at least five or six. He was already at a disadvantage. He was naked and weak and blinded by the light.

He tried his best to cover himself with his hands, but one of the Alphas grabbed them and held them above his head.

“Look at what we have here, boys!” He jeered. Were these palace guards? Surely not? He was still delirious from his heat; He couldn’t even see straight let alone identify them. He knew one thing for sure from their scent: They were  _ all  _ Alphas.

He pulled his knees together to try and hide himself.

“Hey! Let me go!”

But the Alphas paid him no mind.

“Look at him, I bet he’ll be easy to break!”

“And that hair, I’m sure some fat noble will pay a fortune for such an exotic plaything!”

The man holding him kicked his legs apart and whistled once again. “Damn, look at those hips!  _ And  _ he’s good breeding stock?”

“S-Stop! Help! R-Ryoma?! Hinoka?!”

“Aw look at that, he’s calling for his big Alpha siblings!” The man holding him jeered. He kicked the backs of his knees and Takumi fell to the floor. “Hate to break it to ya, kid, but your siblings are all dead.”

“No…” That couldn’t possibly be true, right? Ryoma was so strong, there was no way  _ these  _ men beat him! And Hinoka too? And what about the guards? Surely they would have been helping his brother and sister. “You’re lying!”

“Well, I’m sure if he’s alive then he’ll come rescue his sweet Omega brother, right?”

“H-He will!”

“Of course. I mean, a  _ good  _ big brother wouldn’t stand by while his sibling was brutalized?”

“B-Brutalized?”

He was so terrified he couldn’t move. He was on his knees and surrounded on all sides by at least five Alphas, though there could be more behind him.

“What exactly is going on here?”

“Shit!” One of the guys muttered. The group parted for the new arrival. It was a tall Alpha, clad in black and gold armor. His medium length blonde hair was neatly contained by a black headband, and despite the fact that he appeared to be about the same age as Takumi he seemed much more authoritative.

He took one look at him and Takumi shivered. The Alpha looked down at him with such icy indifference for such vibrant red eyes. Then, he turned to the crowd.

“What are you doing? I told you that any of the royals were to be brought to me  _ immediately!” _

“Are you kidding?” One of the men spoke up. “Look at him! I’m not passing up that kind of money!”

“You dare to defy my orders?”

The new Alpha pulled a tome out of his bag and turned on the man that had spoken up. His fist glowed purple, and vines quickly snaked around the man’s neck and squeezed. Takumi covered his ears, so he wouldn’t have to listen to the strangled choking noises he made as the air was slowly drained from his body. His limp, lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud.

“Did anyone else want to question me?”

The remaining men shook their heads and backed up several paces.

He stomped over, and Takumi did his best to glare defiantly up at him. But he was shaking so badly he could feel his back aching. It was hard to feel intimidating when he was stripped down and on his knees.

“Shh, it’s alright, little Omega. I’m going to take care of you.”

He slipped a magical tome out of a bag hanging at his side. Then the Alpha collected him up in his arms and carried him back toward the palace proper. He couldn’t even open his eyes as they passed through the halls, it was blinding. He could feel his pupils constricting to adjust, and it was giving him one hell of a headache.

They stopped in the largest bedroom… Mama’s room. But Mama wasn’t here. All of the light in the room was currently being obstructed by heavy cloth curtains. What the hell happened while he was locked in that heat room?

Now that he could see a little better, he realized the Alpha carrying him definitely was around his age, likely a year or two older. That, and he was immaculately groomed. He’d just killed a man and not a hair was out of place. And of course, his eyes. Takumi thought it might have just been a trick of the light, but no. He really had the most stunning red eyes. They actually left him speechless and gaping, enough so that he didn’t register that he’d been staring for far too long.

The Alpha grinned down at him. “Not the reaction I usually get, I’ll admit.”

It was on the tip of his tongue. There were only so many Nohrians with those eyes, and he was fighting through the haze to recall.

“Y-You’re Prince Leo of Nohr, right?”

“The very same. And you’re Prince Takumi?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“I apologize for how my subordinates treated you. I assure you, they will be properly punished.”

He didn’t care about that. Okay, well he  _ did  _ care about that, but it certainly wasn’t at the top of his priority list at the moment.

“What do you want from me! W-Where is my family?”

“You’re a prince. You’ll always be of some value to me, no?” The Alpha carried him to the bathroom and set him down in the empty tub. “Get yourself cleaned up. I’ll order the servants to get you some food, too. I’ll explain everything once you’re in a bit better shape.”

He wasn’t about to question any amount of kindness. He gave himself the first thorough cleaning he’d had in a week, washing away all of the dried slick and sweat. He had to be helped into bed, but Prince Leo even gave him a huge meal that he devoured quickly.

When he finished up the Alpha sat on the end of the bed.

“I know that heats tend to be very draining. How are you?”

“Stop with the pleasantries. My siblings, what happened to them? And Mama, what happened to her?”

“... They’re dead. All of them. When our forces stormed the castle they slaughtered everyone inside. You were only spared because you were in your heat room at the time.”

It was a blow. He’d been clinging to the hope that they were still alive, that he was being toyed with. Those mercenaries had to be lying, right? Prince Leo could be lying to him, too… But he found it hard to believe that neither Ryoma nor Hinoka attempted to come back for him… It had to be true then, right?

“So… W-What are you going to do with me?”

“I’ll admit, I’ve taken a bit of a liking to you. How would you like to be my personal pet?”

“Personal… Pet?”

“Yes. You’re a lovely Omega, it’d be a shame to see you wasted on some nobleman.” Prince Leo touched his cheek gently.

Oh gods… What was he implying? He… He wasn’t any better than those men!

“No! Absolutely not!” He smacked the hand away. “I… I’m not some toy! I’m a  _ prince! _ ”

“You’ll warm up to the idea. You’ll see, I’m much better than those men. Trust me, you’ve only had a small taste of what they would do.”

“And you’ll be better? The things they wanted to do… They were  _ vile!  _ All Nohrians are the same, you’re all  _ vile!” _

He wasn’t stupid, he knew what those men wanted. Mama always warned him, long before he’d even presented, that there were men that would take advantage of him. He saw now what she meant.

“You just want to abuse me!” He hugged his knees to his bare chest. “You all just want to abuse me!”

Prince Leo paused. “... When did you first present?”

“How is that any of your business?”

“Just answer the question.” The Nohrian prince answered forcefully.

“... This was my first heat.”

“I see. Then you wouldn’t know.”

“Know  _ what?” _

“Sex isn’t always like that, kitten. It can be pleasant too.  _ I  _ would never treat you in such a vulgar manner.”

“Yeah, right…”

The Nohrian crawled over the bed toward him, until he was on top of him. His hands pinned his wrists to the mattress, and his knees spread his legs wide open. He tried to fight, to get the Alpha off of him, but Leo held firm.

“Why don’t you let me show you?”

His eyes fluttered shut as the Alpha’s words wrapped around him, filling him with warmth. His muscles relaxed, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to obey. To please the man on top of him.

“I… I suppose.” He whispered hesitantly.

Leo let go of him, but he didn’t get up or try to run. His body wouldn’t let him.

A hand slid between his thighs, and two thin fingers pressed against him. It was like Prince Leo knew exactly where to hit… Every curl of his fingers had him arching his back and moaning in spite of himself. When the Alpha’s fingers were good and drenched in slick he withdrew them and slid them into his own mouth.

“You taste divine, kitten.”

He whimpered and pulled the covers back over himself to hide his growing erection. Not once had he been aroused when those men were handling him, but Prince Leo… The blonde took the sheets in his hand and tore them back.

“You don’t have to hide from me. It’s okay to feel good, sex is  _ supposed to  _ feel good.”

He was starting to feel it again. That clawing need deep in the pit of his stomach that he’d suffered through alone that week in his heat room. It wasn’t as intense, but it was present.

“I… I n-need…” He spread his legs, hoping the Alpha would get the message.

Prince Leo obliged by quickly shedding his clothes and crawling on top of him entirely, tip of his cock aligned with his hole.

“Of course, pet. I would be happy to.”

It didn’t hurt like he’d thought it would. Of course it hurt a little, but he was coming off of his heat and his body was still prepared for that knot. Instead he felt nothing but pure bliss every time the Alpha thrust into him. His thick knot brushed up against his prostate and made him squeal in pleasure with every pass. The blonde even made sure he came, once he’d been knotted.

When they were done, Prince Leo wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in his hair.

“Now, wouldn’t you rather stay with me?”

He had no idea that it could be so good… But… But no! He shook the last vestiges of his Alpha influence from his mind. He couldn’t be some Alpha’s plaything! He was a  _ prince! _ He just had to bide his time. Find a way to escape.

“Y-Yes, I want to stay with you.”

“Excellent. Get some rest, kitten. Your training starts tomorrow.”

* * *

 

He woke up the next morning enveloped in warm blankets, and a ray of soft morning light hit his face. For a moment, he thought that it had all been a dream. But something poked him harshly in the ribcage.

“Time to get up.”

He gazed up at the blonde through bleary eyes. “P-Prince Leo?”

The prince tapped him with the object. “Now, now. From now on you’re going to call me ‘master’ or ‘sir’ alright? I won’t punish you this time because you’re still learning.”

Punish? What the hell was going on here?

Oh yeah, he’d agreed to become this sicko’s pet.

He saw now that the object he was being poked with was a black riding crop.

“We’re going to establish a few rules, okay? You’re not to speak unless spoken to, and you answer any questions with ‘yes sir’ or ‘no sir’. Understood?”

He nodded. The Alpha smacked his hand with the riding crop.

He yelped. “Y-Yes sir!”

“Good… Now come on, we have a lot to get done today.”

Prince Leo looped a thick leather collar around his neck. It wasn’t like most collars he saw young Omegas wear around, this one had a thick metal ring that pressed uncomfortably against his throat. Then, Leo attached a leash to that ring. And if that wasn’t humiliating enough…

“I need you to present yourself to me.”

“W-What?” What did that even mean?

Leo grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced his face into the sheets. Then he pulled his legs apart to get a good look at him. The Alpha stuck a finger inside of him and handled his balls gently.

“You have a lot to learn, pet. All slaves should know how to do this.”

He buried his blushing face in the blankets in shame as the finger curled inside of him. He wanted to scream, to kick… But he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk upsetting the Nohrian, or he might lose all chance to escape.

When he was done he yanked Takumi back up onto his knees with a tug of the collar. His hands shot up to keep the reinforced strap from choking him. Leo tied a blindfold around his eyes next.

“Come on, I have a big surprise for you.”

The Nohrian prince dragged him through the palace. Takumi stumbled along blindly on his hands and knees, and occasionally the Nohrian yanked at his leash when he was moving too slowly. He heard noise, a lot of noise coming from a room farther down the hall… But when they entered a hush fell. He was finally allowed to stop, though not before bumping into something cold, hard, and unyielding.

“Kneel for me, my pet.”

He obeyed. Leo tore the blindfold off, and Takumi realized that he was sitting front and center in a room filled to the brim with people. The thing he’d bumped into earlier was the Hoshidan throne, which the Alpha was now sitting on as if it were nothing.

The room was full of important Hoshidan figures, noblemen mostly. He desperately tried hiding himself, but Leo pulled him up onto his lap by the collar and spread his legs wide for everyone to see. He had one hand firmly on his leash, pulling it back tight so he was forced to arch his back and keep his head high. The other hand reached between his legs and started stroking his cock.

He tried desperately to think of anything else… But it was no use, he was already hard and leaking precum and slick.

“Here is your pure little prince, Hoshidans! This is what happens when you rebel against Nohr!”

He leaned in, as if he were going to whisper, but his words were spoken just as loudly. “You’re getting off on being watched, aren’t you kitten?”

He swallowed his pride. His pride wouldn’t matter, as long as he escaped. “Y-Yes Master!”

Then a figure stepped out from the crowd. They were hooded, and he noticed they were holding a bow. What happened next happened all too quickly.

The figure shouted “Nohrian scum!” before loosing an arrow. Leo dropped his leash just in time to cast a spell to deflect the blow.

This was the opportunity he’d been waiting for. He hadn’t expected it to come so soon, but the less humiliation he had to suffer at the hands of the second prince of Nohr, the better. He quickly picked himself up off the ground and scrambled away in the confusion, back the way they’d come.

He had the edge. He’d spent his entire life in the palace, he knew every twist and turn, every nook and cranny. He had to go a roundabout way to get out, but he would make it. He just had to get out of the palace. Maybe there were still some pegasai left in the stables? He wasn’t very good at flying them, but Hinoka had been teaching him a little. He didn’t have to make it far, just far enough that he could get a good head start.

He was almost there, he could see the stables in the distance. His lungs were aching from lack of oxygen, but if he could make it…

Then two men stepped out in his path, and before he could skid to a halt one grabbed him around his waist. He realized, horrified, that they were two of the men that had found him in his heat room.

“No!” He screamed, kicking and clawing and biting for all he was worth, but the man didn’t let him go.

“Aw, did Prince Leo get bored of his little pet already?”

“Let me go you scum!”

“Sheesh, he sure is a poor trainer. Don’t worry, we’ll get you into shape to be sold.”

They dragged him back into the palace, farther and farther from freedom and into the dank dungeons. They tossed him onto the hard, cold stone floor and shackled his wrists together behind his back. One pinched his nose until he was forced to open his mouth to breathe, and then he set a ring-gag behind his teeth and secured it around the back of his head.

“There’s something you ought to learn quick, slut: You aren’t worth anything if you can’t please your Alpha.”

He grabbed him by the bangs and yanked his head forward. He jammed his entire cock into his mouth at once, though the ring was just small enough that didn’t accommodate his knot. Takumi choked around the thing as the tip hit the back of his throat.

Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes as the man roughly forced himself in and out of his mouth and came all over his tongue. He watched sadistically as the Omega desperately tried to swallow it, since he couldn’t spit. Semen and saliva ran down his chin and dripped onto his chest and onto the floor. His tongue lolled past the ring slightly and his eyes glazed over as he panted for breath.

“Now  _ that’s  _ a face we can sell.” The man grabbed him by the back of the head and shoved his face into the floor, ass in the air. “But you need to be able to please your Alpha with  _ all  _ of your filthy holes.

He tried to struggle, but the second man slammed his boot down on his back to keep him from moving while the other grabbed his hips and buried himself up to the hilt in one thrust.

“Look at that! He’s got some experience! He’s not even bleeding!”

“Aw, and here we wanted to be the one to pop your cherry, kid. I guess Prince Leo got some use out of you after all.”

“Or maybe he was just a cock hungry slut!” They both laughed.

It  _ hurt.  _ Leo hadn’t taken him so roughly… This man was thrusting with abandon, squeezing his hips and occasionally smacking him to make him clench. He saw blood out of the corner of his eye, and he had to look away. He didn’t want to see what this man was doing to him.

Finally he felt the spurt of seed into his belly. The man withdrew, apparently he’d refrained from knotting him. He wanted to scream… Or cry… Or do  _ anything  _ but lie there limply as they dragged him along the rough floor and chained his collar to the wall of that dingy cell.

“Shit, I think you might have broken him.” The first one -- the one that had abused his mouth -- kicked him in the ribs. He grunted and curled into himself, legs up to protect his soft middle.

“Nah, that’s just how all of the bitches react in the beginning. Don’t worry, we’ll have him trained up in no time.”

They walked away. The door to his cell clanged shut ominously, and he was left shivering and bleeding alone in the dark.

* * *

 

This went on for several days, though they didn’t come in groups anymore. The chain connecting him to the wall wouldn’t let him go more than two or three feet, and his shoulders were aching from being twisted so unnaturally by the cuffs. His jaw was stiff and sore from the ring gag behind his teeth, which they only took off to feed him.

He had to trade favors for food and water, grovel and beg and suck cock and even then it was about a fifty fifty shot if they kept up their end. When his body got too caked in sweat and cum and filth they would dump a bucket of freezing water on him to clean up.

If he didn’t spread his legs, they beat him. If he looked to defiant, they beat him. Hell, sometimes they just seemed to beat him for fun. He’d learned quickly to keep his eyes down and his legs wide. He had more bruises and lashes than skin it felt like, though he couldn’t tell in the dark. It was better not to give them an excuse… Never give them an excuse.

That was how he lived, for he didn’t even know how long. He’d lost track of the number of men that defiled him, the number of days he’d beek kept as their fuck toy... But around what he thought was day five or six he lost track. He’d become so weak from hunger and thirst, and it wasn’t as if he could tell what time of day it was down here anyways.

Eventually, a tall, blonde Alpha entered his little cell. He whimpered and spread his legs. Just let it be over quickly. Just leave him alone. Being alone in the dark was better than this.

The Alpha whipped around. Gods, what was he doing? Probably going to retrieve a whip, sometimes they liked using a whip, though that was rare.

“What have you done to him! I told you that he was to be brought to me  _ immediately  _ when found!”

That voice… Could it be? The gag was removed from his mouth once more.

“L-Leo?” He croaked out. It was the first time he’d spoken since he was brought down here. His voice was rough from dehydration and disuse. It hurt to move his jaw, to even form the word.

A vine slithered over his neck and snapped the chain holding him to the wall and the cuffs around his wrists. Leo… This had to be Leo. No other Nohrians could use magic like this. Then the Alpha gathered him up in his arms once more and carried him out of the dungeons.

* * *

 

He woke the next morning, warm for the first time in a long time. Even though he was naked, it was summer in Hoshido and he was wrapped up in warm blankets. He cracked his eyes open, and he was met with the piercing red eyes of the Nohrian prince.

“Good morning, pet.”

He whined low in his throat, a sound so primal and vulnerable he couldn’t believe that his body was able to make it. Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“Shh, shh… It’s okay, kitten. Master will take care of you now.”

“M-Master?”

“That’s what you’re supposed to call me, remember?”

The Alpha pulled him into his arms and tried wiping his tears away, but he twisted and kicked and squirmed until Prince Leo let him go.

“Don’t touch me!  _ Never  _ touch me!” He huddled on the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over him. He was keenly aware of the dried cum on his thighs; It was a sensation he’d become familiar with. If he let his mind drift he found himself back in that dank cave...

“I see, you’re still thinking about those men, aren’t you?”

“W-What?”

“Don’t worry, they’ll never be able to hurt you again.”

The Alpha didn’t even give him time to reply before he got out of bed and started getting dressed.

“Get yourself cleaned up. I’ll take care of everything for you.”

There was a bucket of water waiting for him. He scrubbed his skin as thoroughly as he could, until he was red and raw. It hurt, running his hands over his bruised skin, but he wanted to just erase it all. Erase the touch of those  _ vile  _ men.

There were no clothes for him, and he suspected that he shouldn’t have hoped for any. There was no escaping it: He was nothing but a toy to these people. Battered and broken as he might be. He didn’t even try to escape. What was the point? The last time he’d tried it had landed him in the dungeons for gods only knew how long. At least Leo had never beaten him. At least Leo hadn’t violated every one of his holes and left him for dead.

Eventually a guard entered the room and dragged him out by the arm. They took a familiar path back to the throne room, but this time there was no audience, just a few guards standing on the edges of the room. It was simply Prince Leo sitting high atop the Hoshidan throne, one ankle neatly resting on his thigh.

“Perfect. Come here pet, I have something I want to show you.”

The guard dragged him over and shoved him to his knees at the Nohrian’s side. In front of him, two men were bound and kneeling. The same two men that had grabbed him during his escape. He would never forget their faces; They were burned into his memory forever now.

“W-What’s going on?”

“I told you I would take care of things for you, didn’t I?”

Leo stood up, broadsword clutched in his right hand. The first man, bound, gagged, and on his knees looked frantically up at the Nohrian prince. He could almost taste the fear in his eyes as Leo kicked him in the back, so his chest was resting over the chopping block.

He was frozen, watching the scene. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the struggling man, he couldn’t unhear his muffled pleas for mercy before Leo brought his hand down in one swift motion and severed his head. Takumi had never seen an execution before. He didn’t know how messy they could be…. He didn’t realize that his blood would continue flowing so forcefully. A few drops spurted out from the limp body, far enough to hit his face. Leo moved on to the next man, but this time he pulled his gag off.

“Any last words?”

“We didn’t know! Gods, we didn’t know what the bitch meant to you!”

Leo kicked him down onto the chopping block as well.

“Make no mistake, this has very little to do with him.  _ This  _ is what happens when you defy me and defile my property.” He turned to the soldiers positioned at the edges of the room. None of them moved or said a word. They all stared straight ahead… Probably too terrified to speak and risk inviting the prince’s ire.

The man’s cries for forgiveness rang through the throne room, followed by a muffled  _ thump  _ as his head hit the ground. He couldn’t help the sick, crawling sense of satisfaction settling in his gut as he watched them. That, he concluded, disgusted him far more than anything else he’d experienced so far.

The broadsword clattered to the ground. The Alpha left bloody footprints in his wake as he ascended the few steps to the throne and knelt down in front of him. He pulled a bloody glove off and stroked the few spatters across his cheek with his thumb.

He stared wide eyed and horrified into the Alpha’s eyes. They were still piercing and beautiful… But they were deadly. Red to match the blood dripping down his hair and across his pale skin.

“Are you happy, kitten?” He leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “Tell the truth.”

“Yes.” Was his automatic response. The Alpha’s voice coaxed it out of him, but it was apparently the truth. What would Mama think of him, if she could see him?

“The world is full of men like that. I saved you from it, let me protect you.”

He swallowed hard. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't actually know if you could completely sever someone's head with a broadsword. I just thought it'd be some interesting imagery. If it's not possible... Magic did it. Suspension of disbelief, all that.
> 
> I didn't actually realize it until I replayed Fates but Leo kind of has a thing for executing people doesn't he? He does it at least six times over three routes.


	2. Chapter 2

Takumi blushed and pulled the tiny skirt down as far as he could -- Which wasn’t very far. No matter how he held it,  _ something  _ was showing. Either the string holding his plug in in the back, or the tiny square of lace barely containing his erection in the front.

Not to mention he’d either be carrying things or on his knees, so likely  _ both  _ would be showing.

His lacy, high stockings were itchy and uncomfortable and he hated the way his garter belt pulled the strings holding them up tight over his ass.

“Oh good, you’re dressed.” Master entered the room behind him and tilted his chin up. “That blush on your face is quite lovely, but don’t be so embarrassed. They’re going to  _ love  _ you.”

_ That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. _

“Y-Yes, Master…” The Alpha pulled his hands away from his skirt and allowed the fabric to flip up. If it was at all possible, Takumi’s face went redder.

“You’re already hard? How naughty. You do remember the rules, right?”

He nodded. The blonde Alpha smacked him on the ass once, disturbing his plug and making him yelp.

“We’ve been over this. I want a  _ verbal  _ answer.”

“Y-Yes sir!” He squeaked. Slick was already starting to leak past his plug and down his inner thigh. “I am not to question Master’s guests. Master’s guests may use my mouth, but my ass is reserved for him. Master’s guests may touch me, but I am not allowed to cum.”

“Good pet~” Master purred in his ear. Takumi shivered and basked in the praise. Then, the Alpha smacked him on the ass once more. “Now get moving, you wouldn’t want to keep our guests waiting?”

“No, sir.”

He struggled to keep up with Master. Takumi was wearing exceptionally high stilettos today, and he wasn’t used to walking in them at all. He was stumbling  around like a baby horse first learning to walk, though he supposed that’s not what the point was. As long as his legs and ass looked good to Master’s guests, he supposed it didn’t matter how he walked.

They entered the room and Takumi bowed deeply, cold air rushing under his skirt as it flipped up.

“G-Good evening! Master has instructed me to serve you tonight, so please use me however you wish!”

The room was silent, so he set to work filling everyone’s glasses around the table with the nearby pitcher. Within minutes one of the Alphas groped his ass and whistled. Takumi squeaked and almost dropped the pitcher.

“Damn, Leo! Where did you find this one? Mind if I borrow him?”

He put the pitcher back when he was done, and he stood by Master’s side again to await his next instruction. He was trying to fight it, but his face was absolutely on fire. Master grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto his lap.

“You can borrow his mouth, but the rest is mine, isn’t that right pet?” He was teasing the plug in Takumi’s ass as he spoke, like he was showing off what the other Alphas couldn’t have.

“Y-Yes sir!” He nodded eagerly along with the statement. “M-Master has branded me his slave, so I can only be used by him!

Master pulled his chin back to show off the brand on his neck clearly to the other Alphas in the room. It was a small rose burned deep into his flesh just above his scent gland. It was overlapped very slightly by his collar, but it could still be clearly seen. The Alpha touched it tenderly and he shivered.

He didn’t remember much from the day he got it, only that it had hurt a lot and he’d passed out. He knew some kind of magic had been used to create it, but that was it. He also knew to be careful if Master left the room, because many Alphas wouldn’t respect it.

Master pushed him off his lap suddenly and he stumbled to his feet. The Alpha sitting ot Master’s left grabbed him by the chin and pulled his tongue out of his mouth and held it between his thumb and forefinger.

“I see you allow yours to keep his tongue. Or have you just not gotten rid of it yet? I know someone that can help you with that if you’d like? And this…” He let go of Takumi’s tongue and grabbed at his lace-covered crotch. “You allowed him to keep this as well?”

“I think it’s more fun this way. He’s far more obedient when you tease him, and I can punish him if his pathetic excuse for a cock cums.”

The Alpha rubbed him experimentally and Takumi whimpered. He tried standing with his knees together, but by now his slick was dripping down his thighs and staining the hems of his stockings. Then the man squeezed him tight and he cried out in pain.

The Alpha let him go, but someone else grabbed him by the hair and pulled him over to them.

“May I..?” He asked, tugging at the hem of Takumi’s shirt.

“By all means.”

This new Alpha stripped him of his shirt and skirt, leaving him in just his garter belt, stockings, and heels.

“I see you’ve done some modification.” The man tugged at one of his nipple piercings. He had two little rings connected by a chain currently, but Master changed them sometimes depending on the occasion. Takumi wasn’t allowed to take them off.

“Of course. He is  _ my  _ slave after all. I’ll do what I please with his body.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t bred him, yet. He looks like he’ll bear strong pups.”

“I agree, he has the hips for it.” The Alpha put his hands on Takumi’s hips and traced over his flat stomach and prominent hip bones. He bent him over the table and pushed his legs wide, then he pulled the string of his thong to the side. “And he looks like he can take a good knot. Look at the way he clenches around that plug. And gods, he’s already dripping.”

Takumi stood by obediently as the Alphas assessed him like cattle. They poked and prodded at his sensitive piercings, toyed with his cock, spread his ass and pulled his plug out to inspect his hole…

One man stuck his fat thumb inside of him and Takumi squealed. “P-Please don’t touch me there! That belongs to Master..!”

They were starting to get rowdy. He glanced desperately at Master for help, afraid that if he didn’t intervene soon he’d be getting knotted by one of these slimy Alphas.

“Gentlemen, please.” Master stated calmly, but firmly from the head of the table. “Please, let my little slave get back to work.”

One of them roughly shoved his plug back in before they stepped away and let Takumi stand up. Of course, ‘work’ meant getting on his knees for them. Master attached a long chain to the chain connecting his piercings. Then, he instructed him to get on his knees under the table. The Alphas spent the next hour or so passing the chain around and yanking him by the nipples to whomever he needed to service. One in particular seemed to enjoy stroking him with his foot until he almost came.

All together, this was always Takumi’s favorite part of the night. Alphas didn’t look at him or grope him or stick their fingers inside of him… He didn’t have to stumble around in high heels or worry about dropping anything… He could just get on his knees and use his mouth for its intended purpose.

Some were kinder than others. A few grabbed him by the hair and shoved their cocks as far down his throat as they would go, until he was choking and crying and dizzy from the pheromones they were exuding. He lost track of time; The only thing on his mind was the next cock he would service. Sometimes Master gave him a brief reprieve and let him sit at his feet, head resting against his knee, but these were rare.

The night was winding down. He could tell from the tonal shift above him, even though he didn’t pay any mind to the words the men above him were saying. He must have made each Alpha pop a knot in his mouth at least twice -- if not three times -- since they’d started. Though Master hadn’t used him once. He also really had to use the bathroom, but he knew better than to bother Master with his trivial needs.

One of the men near Master pulled him close. Takumi grimaced, this was one of the chokers. The man pulled him down on his cock, but instead of thrusting into his mouth the man held his head down so Takumi couldn’t move, then he used his other hand to pinch his nose shut.

The Omega thrashed and whined, suddenly unable to breathe. The man let him go after a few moments, but he’d obviously caused a scene because Master pulled him out from under the table by the collar.

“What  _ exactly  _ was that?” He hissed in Takumi’s ear. He whimpered pathetically. He could defend himself, but Master would never take his word over an Alpha’s.

“Your bitch hit me!” The Alpha exclaimed in an over dramatic tone. “You need to train this one better.”

Takumi could see now that it was the same man that had advocated cutting his tongue out earlier. He tried to make himself as small as possible “I’m sorry, Master.”

“I know, pet. But Master has to punish you.” Master grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and forced his head down onto the table. He procured a paddle from somewhere, Takumi couldn’t see where. “We’re going to do twenty, alright?”

“Y-Yes sir…” He was already fighting back the tears. Master hadn’t paddled him since before he’d been branded, back when he was still naive and defiant. He’d been such a good slave for master… This stupid Alpha just wanted to see him be punished.

The paddle came down and the crack of skin against wood resounded throughout the room. Takumi let out a choked: “O-One…”. Master liked it when he counted along.

He barely made it to twenty without devolving into a shivering, sobbing mess. His legs were shaking and between every stroke, every number he was begging Master to please stop. He’d even lost control of his bladder at one point, and now the front of his lace underwear and his thighs were covered in piss as well as slick. He was utterly humiliated, much to the sadistic Alpha’s apparent glee.

“Go back to my room and wait for me there, alright?”

“Y-Yes sir.” He adjusted his underwear and shuffled out, bright red ass stinging with every step. He made his way back as quickly as possible and knelt on the floor beside the door, head bowed submissively to wait for Master.

He didn’t have to wait long, the blonde Alpha entered the room about ten minutes later and patted him affectionately on the head like he always did. It gave Takumi some hope.

“I’m so sorry, pet. Niles can be unreasonable sometimes, but I’m not upset with you.”

He nodded. “I’m sorry f-for being such a bad slave, sir. You were right to punish me.”

“That’s my Takumi.” Master stroked his cheek affectionately. Takumi purred and nuzzled his hand; It wasn’t every day that Master called him by name. “Aside from that, did you have fun today, my pet?”

“Ngh… Y-Yes Master. I always enjoy pleasing you.”

Master detached the chain from his piercings and stripped his thong and stockings. He made sure to wash him thoroughly with a damp, cold washcloth.

“Tell me… Do you enjoy serving me?” Master guided him over to the bed and instructed him to lay down. Takumi was just excited that he wouldn’t be sleeping on the floor tonight.

“Yes sir… Master is very good to me..!” The Alpha stroked his hair and tucked it behind his ear.

“You know, I think you deserve a reward. Maybe it’s time I give you a pup to care for. Would you like that, pet?”

Takumi’s eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. “Really? My very own pup?”

He’d barely gotten his first heat when Nohr conquered Hoshido, so there were some pretty significant gaps in his knowledge of these things. He wasn’t  _ quite  _ sure how to make a pup, but he’d seen some of the other slaves with them and their masters always seemed so pleased with them… If he could make Master happy like that…

Master smiled at him, crimson eyes sparkling ever so slightly. He really was beautiful.

“Of course. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to an ask on my Tumblr.
> 
> I have ideas if anyone likes this or wants me to continue it, but I'm also okay leaving this a one-shot.


End file.
